gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-zgc Jilsbain
|image=Xvm-dac_Jilsbain_Front.png |transformable=No |production=Limited Production |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=Jilsbain ジルスベイン |designation=xvm-zgc |archetype=xvm-zgc Zeydra~V |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~46~47 |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Deen Anon |height=20.0 |emptyweight=46.7 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Jilsbain Sword |OptionalEquip=Jilsbain Gun |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvm-zgc Jilsbain is a limited production variant of the xvm-zgc Zeydra, appearing in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Deen Anon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jilsbain is a mobile suit used exclusively by the Vagan's X-Rounder Corps in A.G.164, it is the limited production version of the xvm-zgc Zeydra. Like the Zeydra, the Jilsbain can achieve high speeds and features high mobility in combat. The Jilsbain is equipped with the same armaments as the Zeydra, however it is unknown if any of these armaments have been improved. Likewise, it is also unknown if the Jilsbain has better performance than the Zeydra. Armaments ;*Beam Buster :Mounted in the chest, this powerful beam cannon's destructive power exceeds that of a standard beam rifle and can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. It is based on the xvm-zgc Zeydra's Beam Buster. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Jilsbain Sword :Normally serves as the Jilsbain's "tail", it can be detached and used as a physical sword in close combat. It is based off the Zeydra Sword. ;*Jilsbain Gun :A hand-carried beam gun wielded by the Jilsbain, which is based off the Zeydra's beam gun. It has a moderate rate of fire and can generate a beam saber for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History The Jilsbain was first seen deployed by the Vagan forces in A.G. 164 during the battle of La Gramis. This X-Rounder corps engaged in combat against both Captain Ash's forces and the Abis team during the course of the battle. One notable Jilsbain unit was piloted by Deen Anon, who engaged in close quarters combat against the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, piloted by Kio Asuno. However, Deen's Jilsbain was quickly disabled by the Gundam AGE-FX's C-Funnels. Shortly after, Deen's Jilsbain was destroyed by the xvm-zbc Xamdrag, piloted by Zanald Beihart, in an attempt to ambush the Gundam AGE-FX. Picture Gallery Xvm-dac_Jilsbain_Info_Sheet.png Jilsbain Close Up.jpg|Face Close-up Jilsbain launching.jpg|Deen Anon's Jilsbain launching xvm-dac Jilsbain 1.jpg|Damaged Jilsbain using its beam vulcans xvm-dac Jilsbain 2.jpg|A Jilsbain with its beam saber xvm-dac Jilsbain 3.jpg|A Jilsbain with the Jilsbain Gun xvm-dac Jilsbain 4.jpg|A Jilsbain with the Jilsbain Sword Jilsbain Carddass.jpg Notes & Trivia * Though visually the same machine as the Zeydra, the Jilsbain's color scheme is identical to that of the Khronos. References AGE1G - GhirargaCGurdolinJilsbain.jpg|Short Profiles for Jilsbain, Ghirarga Custom, Gurdolin and Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa External links *Jilsbain on MAHQ.net